I Promise
by Ain-Asenath
Summary: What if Bakura wasn't the only survivor of the destruction of Kul Elna? What if there was another, hushed up by that very person? Keket is a girl who despite everything that happens always seems to come back. OOC Slight Mary-Sue Slight AU YYxOC ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Keket.

* * *

Chapter 1

Silver eyes widened in horror. For the first time in her life Keket was afraid. Mother! Father! Brother! Each one was dragged to the platform and thrown into the cauldron. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she watched her family be killed and melted 'in the name of the Pharaoh.' She wanted to believe that this was a nightmare. Her brother couldn't be bested by _anyone_ in a fair fight. In a _fair_ fight. Suddenly, a hand reached for her from the shadows. She swatted at it, but being as horror struck as she was it instead gave it a wrist to grab. He pulled her back. _This is it, _she thought. _I'm going to die too. _"Be careful!" someone hissed. Starting she saw where she had been standing. She hadn't realized that she had been about to step out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" she whispered in a shrill voice, "I don't want to die!"

"My name is Bakura. And, no one will hurt you." It was a male voice. She could feel his tears on her hair, "Not while I'm here." He pulled her into a hug, effectively blocking her view of the people being thrown into the cauldron.

* * *

"B-Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Who were those people?" Now that they had left taking their golden trinkets with them, she could see who this 'Bakura' fellow was. He had long white hair and was tan like most Egyptians. His eyes though, they were gray. He couldn't have been more than 10 years old. And yet, he had saved her.

"They were the Pharaoh's men." Her eyebrows creased. The Pharaoh's men? But Mother had said the Pharaoh usually left them alone. "What's your name?"

"My name is Keket." She bowed her head hoping he didn't react like others did:

_Flashback:_

'_Keket? You would name your child after the goddess of darkness? Demon child!'_

"Heh. The goddess of darkness, huh? That's different for once." She looked up at him with a question in her eyes. _Why did you save me?_ He smiled, a small smile, probably just trying to make her feel better, before answering, "You act just like my sister."

"You had a sister?" He winced and she was confused until she realized he must have been a thief-in-training as well. He probably lost her that day as well.

"Yes. She was just like you. Always asking questions and exploring." He smiled softly, the first true smile she had seen him give. He looked better when he smiled.

"I-I had a big brother too." He looked down at her hearing the tears in her voice. "He would always protect me. He was the one who hid me when _they_ came." They made a pact never to say who _they_ were even though they both knew who _they_ were.

"If you want," he said, crouching down so he could look her in the eyes, "I can be your big brother now." She looked him in the eyes, looking for any trace of a lie. Then she smiled.

"And I'll be your little sister." She said with a spark in her eyes.

"Deal," he said before pulling her into a hug and curling up in the sand.

* * *

AN: YAY! First chappies finally published. Publishing will start out slow but as i write more chapters I will begin to update faster. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOTHING HERE BELONGS TO ME!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * ahem* except Keket of course. ;D  


* * *

Chapter 2

Bakura woke when he realized that Keket was no longer in the bed. Panicking he rushed around to almost trip over Keket who was watching the sunrise. Looking up, Keket blinked at the disgruntled Bakura standing over her. "Is something wrong, Big Brother?" Bakura sighed, shook his head, and made to sit next to her but as he took a step she flung out her foot and flipped him face first into the sand. "If something's wrong you should tell me. I don't like secrets that aren't my own." She looked up at him. Bakura just realized something about her. So like any self respecting 8-year-old he asked.

"Why are your eyes silver?"

"I…don't know. Mama and Papa said they were like this when I was born."

"And your hair?" Keket smiled as she picked a silver lock from her hair.

"I don't know. Everything about me is weird. Mama always asked me how I can understand so much, but I don't know, I really don't."

"Oh." He just sat there with her for a moment, knowing that the only thing she needed right then was someone to be there for her. "Hey…can you fight?"

"Hmm…? Well, a little. We had just gotten to knives when…you know."

"Okay then, I'll teach you." He pulled a knife from somewhere. "You hold a knife like this…"

* * *

_**5 Years Later**_

With a loud _THUMP!_ Bakura was on the floor panting with a triumphant Keket holding a knife to his throat. "YES!" she crowed with glee, "I did it! I finally beat you!"

"That's not fair! I went easy on you!"

"Nope! If you went easy on me you wouldn't be panting right now."

"Stop blowing holes in my excuses!" he cried thoroughly exhausted from the spar with Keket. "How did you do that?"

"Well, you have to know how to flip upside-down in less than a second to catch the knife when it would have hit you, then toss it up with your feet before catching it in your hand and chucking it at your target."

"Damn."

"I know. It took me forever to come up with that one."

"Why are you the creative one? Why can't it be me?"

"'Kura, stop whining, it looks disturbing on your face."

"That's not nice! By the way! We should celebrate!"

"By doing…?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… maybe robbing a tomb?" he looked up expecting to find her grinning at him but shocked to see her looking at him with horror struck eyes.

"'Kura…our families'… they didn't get the eternal rest promised to them when they were made and I don't think we should disturb those who do get the pleasure of going to paradise." Keket had sobered up quite a bit now and she seemed on the verge of tears.

"Okay then." He looked at her curiously before realizing that he was still pinned under her and the knife was still at his throat. "Umm…can I get up now?" She smiled at him before letting him up.

"Oh, sure why not?" she paused before continuing, "Hey, 'Kura? Since you're the King of Thieves can I be Princess?"

"Hmm…why?"

"Well, when a prince has a sister and the prince ascends to the throne, unless the princess becomes queen she will always be a princess right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well you're the king and I'm your sister so I want to be Princess."

"Yeah. I think it fits."

"Stop saying 'Yeah.' You said it twice in a row."

"Did I?" he pondered for a moment. "Yep, I guess I did. Hey then you want to celebrate by raiding the palace?"

"Hmm…I don't see why not."

"Okay then, Princess. We leave when Ra touches the sand."

* * *

AN: i finally got chapter two up! Just so you know i'll be updating every other friday so i have plenty of time to write the chapters. And sorry the chapter's so short! I Promise *winkwink* that the next chapter will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

TiNY i'S: The Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me! Except for Keket! *stumbles away cheerily before passing out*

Fukayna: Oh boy. She's done it again. *sigh* Anyways, I'll be showing up next chappie! Excuse me for a sec while i try to wake her up!

candinaru: Thanks! And I know. I thought about it for a while and i decided that if anyone needed someone to stand by them it was 'Kura. It hurt me to do this but in the end This ↓ had to happen. Or else the story wouldn't play out correctly.

* * *

Chapter 3

After Lord Ra had begun his journey to the Underworld, Keket and Bakura ran across the sand, leaving only faint smudges to show their passage. On swift, silent feet, they approached the city gates. Pausing, Keket narrowed her eyes so that only faint slivers of her bright silver eyes were visible. Creeping in the darkness, she waited for the signal. There it was! The sound of a pebble sliding on the ground. Shouting, the guards raced away. _Pft, the sound of a kicked pebble always works, _Keket thought with disdain. _Pathetic_. Sprinting toward the palace wall she scaled it and dropped down lightly on the other side. She saw Bakura looking around for her. She let him worry for a few moments before stepping out of the shadows to join him. "There you are! I thought I'd lost you for a second there." He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Tch. Yeah right. That was too easy!" she snorted. This place was laid out so simply. If they knew how to defend it, it would be impenetrable. "Plus," she added, "I've seen your ever so carefully drawn maps of the palace so many times, I could walk this place while I'm asleep and not get caught. Bakura smiled at her on the outside, but on the inside he felt a fixture of sorrow and rage. Sorrow because she wasn't as carefree as an eight-year-old should be. Rage because it was all that Ra-Damned Pharaoh Aknemkhanen and the Millennium Items fault. _Should I tell her? _Bakura was torn. He could either keep her from the truth and hurt her, or tell her the truth and hurt her again. He was spare from making the decision by a hand waving in his face. "'Kura? You awake?" He blinked and smiled, but quickly began the conversation again.

"Which wing will you be taking, Princess?" He added the extra word just to see how she would react. It was her 'formal' title after all.

"North Wing. Why?" She asked almost casually. She had already known that he had wanted the north wing.

"Oh. Oka- Wait a minute!" He gaped at her only to be rewarded with a smirk as she sprinted off.

* * *

_Near Midnight, 5 Years Later_

Two people clad in black linen sprinted around the corner, both were breathing heavily. They both bore several wounds but the taller one and more severe ones than the shorter. "Looks like they finally caught us," a female voice said, coming from the shorter of the two beings. "'Kura… you're hurt worse than I am. I want you to go back. I'll take care of them. If I don't come back in two days you can probably expect me not to come back at all."

"No! I'm not leaving you here." Gray eyes met silver but Bakura saw the determination in Keket's and knew she wasn't going to back down. "Just… be careful okay?" It sounded like a stupid question as she was about to dive headlong into battle anyways.

"I'll try," was the only answer he got while they headed in their separate ways.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

Half the royal guard lay dead or unconscious at her feet before she passed out from lack of blood. The captain stepped forward. "Well then. Let's see who this boy is before we take him to be executed." He tore off the mask on her face while the rest of the men gazed on. A loud gasp directed their attention to the 'boy' and the captain. Now that they could clearly see her face, it was obvious that the person who had robbed the palace was not a boy but a girl. They gaped in shock until the captain ordered, "Take her to the royal healer. She is but a girl. But definitely a good fighter. She took down most of my best men!" the last part seemed to be to himself as he pondered who taught her.

* * *

_The Next Morning, Out in the Gardens_

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Mana gossiped excitedly. "I want to make friends with her!"

"Mana, stay away from that girl!" Mahado exclaimed. When asked why, he guiltily confided that he had seen part of the battle between her and the royal guard. "She wasn't struck down either. She passed out from lack of blood. She took out half the royal guard in one night." The rest of the children were looked at him disbelievingly.

"Are-Are you sure about that? I went down to the healer's hall after picking some herbs and she couldn't be much older than Atemu or me." This little tidbit was even more shocking than the last.

"She's only seen the Nile flood 13 times?!?" Karim asked.

"That is what I have heard as well," Isis responded in her airy voice.

"I'm still going to make friends with her," Mana stubbornly pressed.

Mahado sighed It was difficult to deal with Mana like this. "Be careful around her."

* * *

_In the Healer's Hall_

Keket awoke with a groan. Where was she? She looked around and tried to sit up. She felt no pain except for a pounding headache. Feeling the bandages, she began peeling them off, only to find no wounds underneath them. Seeing the bloodstained bandages brought everything back to her. _Am I dead? What happened at the judgment of Anubis? Is this where those devoured by Ammit go? _Just then, the linen curtains were pushed back and an old woman hobbled in. Seeing the bandages on the bed she began fussing, muttering things like, "Children these days! Always think their healed when they're not. Bah!" Until she realized that all of Keket's wounds were healed. "Huh. That's strange. Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"I only have a headache," she responded warily. The woman's eyebrows went up. _Hmm, this woman's actually smart. _Keket thought, _Perhaps she's old enough to be wiser than those fools outside._

"A headache, hmm….? Well such a speedy recovery… Perhaps…? Maybe you used…" The lady looked Keket straight in the eyes and finished, "_Heka_?"**(1)

* * *

**

**(1) **Heka is the egyptian word for magic, I am informed.**  
**

* * *

CELEBRATION! *Balloons fall from cieling while TiNY goes around throwing handfuls of confetti up* Hey, everyone! It's my birthday so in updating early as a treat for you guys! I won't post chapter 4 until the Friday after the coming Friday. Is that confusing? Well, I'll be updating next on the 23rd. There. That's more simple isn't it?

AN: Woot! Chappie three is finally up! Just ta let ya guys know, this fic is only rated T cuz the rest of the series will be T. Also, Harry Potter won't come in until the next fic. I just remembered that I never asked anyone to review or provide con-crit. So... Press that pretty little button down there that says 'Review this Chapter' with the little chat bubble on the left side of 'Review' Or... our left its right. Anyways... Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

TiNY: Hey guys! I'm back! Chapter 4 is up and believe me am I glad. I've been so worried that I wouldn't finish this in time. Anyway, I wanted to say-

Fukayna: Hey guys! I show up in this chapter! I will express my gratitude to you later in high praises and such.

TiNY: No! Stay out of MY screen time! (literally) Anyway, I wanted to say that I don't own anything. 'Cept for Keket of course.

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Heka_?" Keket looked stunned for all of one second before she burst into laughter. "Me? _Heka_? Yeah Right!"

"It's the only plausible reason!" the nurse insisted.

"But only the Pharaoh," Keket spat out the word, "And his court of priests can use _heka_!" she blanched at the thought of just what gave them their powers. _'Kura thinks I don't know, but I do…_On the outside she sighed.

"Why do you hate the Pharaoh?" The old woman was truly curious. "He brought peace to Egypt."

"For some he did." Keket thought of all the happy people outside the walls of the palace. Why should they be joyful when she was in chaos? "Others he plunged into eternal turmoil." The healer, like Bakura, realized that Keket was a bitter girl. Comparing her to Lady Mana was like comparing Ra to Set. They were complete opposites. "Who's Lady Mana?" Keket asked looking into the woman's eyes.

"How..?" the question trailed off as she realized just what color Keket's eyes were. Pure silver. So unnatural.

"Perhaps it's the _heka_…?" _It was also one of the things I had never told 'Kura about_. Just then a battalion of 12 fully armed men straight from the royal army pored into the rather small hall. They surrounded a small man who held a scroll of papyrus in one hand.

"By royal from King Aknemkhanen, the girl is to come to be judged before the royal court as soon as she can stand." The man read, trying to act tough. Keket's _heka_ told her otherwise. Stifling a chuckle, she looked out the window above her head before turning back to the men.

"You can tell your precious _Pharaoh_ to be prepared as soon as Ra reaches his peak." She responded fixing them with a silver-eyed stare. "I'll be ready by then."

_Noon_

As soon as Keket walked into the throne room she knew they were prepared for anything. Or at least they tried to be. If the 50 men on either side of her didn't give it away, then the 25 archers scattered along the balcony with bowstrings taut definitely showed they thought she was a threat. There were too many people crammed into one place though. If it erupted into a battle, she would, in the confusion, be able to cause one man to kill a comrade and create a mini civil war. The bowmen wouldn't be able to get a clear shot either. They would most likely hit one of the Pharaoh's own men. The amusement she felt on the inside never touched the emotionless mask on her face. When a soldier tried to get her to bow by poking her with a spear, she caught the spear and flipped the man into another, effectively knocking over several rows. A chorus of gasps cam from the balcony and Keket glanced up to see several teenagers. She smirked up at them breaking her mask. Several soldiers tried to get her down but she eliminated them all with ease. "Is this the best you have Pharaoh? Ever since those Items were created this country's military skill has truly declined."

"The Millennium Items brought peace to Egypt. Why do you speak as if they are a bad thing?" Keket looked him straight in the eyes and made a huge show of pulling her left foot behind her right.**(1)** The entire room gasped.

"Have you ever heard of Kul Elna?" The confusion flowing from the Pharaoh proved him clueless. But the recognition and shock that sprang from the man at his right drew her eyes to him. _That man!_, Keket thought, _He was _there! Her eyes widened just a fraction as she realized that he had kept the sacrifice from the Pharaoh. "No? That's strange. I would have thought that you would know of it. Perhaps someone is keeping _secrets_?"

"Pharaoh!" The man at his right cried, "She knows how the Items were created! We must execute her so that she cannot duplicate them!"

"Fool!" Keket roared, "When I saw what went into that pot I was plunged into chaos! How do you think I felt after seeing that at age 3? I've suffered through ten years of turmoil after seeing what happened to the—"she was cut off by the sudden glowing from the Millenium Eye. She was filled with a sudden fury that seemed to project off her like a shield. Until she realized there really was a shield around her.

_On the Balcony_

"Look!" Mana cried, "She's projecting _heka_ off her as a shield! Without a wand or staff either!" It was true. There was an electric blue bubble surrounding her and her eyes were alight with fury.

"Amazing…" Mahado was a magician himself so he could appreciate the strain of trying magic without something to direct it through. "It won't hold up against the royal court's Shadow Heka though." He spoke with reverence, as he thought he would never be able to use the magic of the Items. Suddenly, the surface of her shield seemed to waver, a black ripple passing across it. "Ra! It held!" He was well and truly shocked now. Something had resisted Shadow Heka!

_Down Below_

"Everyone! Try to break down her shield!" the Pharaoh called imperiously. Immediately all the Item holders activated their Items, they fired shadow balls and tendrils of shadows at the shield but it only covered it with ripples and cause small blue lightning bolts to ripple across the surface. "Call your _ka_ and whatever other monsters you need!" he commanded again. As soon as he finished speaking, several monsters appeared to take the place of the energy. Keket grit her teeth, knowing that her shield wasn't going to hold much longer. She might as well release the energy now. The bright glow of the shield dulled and it crumbled away. When the distortion disappeared she had her eyes closed, lips moving in what looked like a prayer. The _ka_ attacked as one, the priests confident they would win. This time another shield appeared, but it was black with red lightening dancing across the surface. It also was not see-through. Then the shield, or orb as they soon found out, moved backwards and quick as a flash, became a huge dragon.

_On the Balcony_

"Magnificent," All the children breathed at once. Atemu in particular seemed particularly captivated.

_Down Below_

The dragon raised its head and roared to the sky. In the small hall, it towered above everything. Black as Set's heart, it had the occasional ruby scale scattered across it's sides.**(2) **Then, gently, the dragon picked Keket up in its foreclaws. Looking down with what seemed like worry, the dragon blew a puff of smoke at her before some unheard message directed her to cup her claws so that Keket could stand in them. Then turning its blood red eyes to the priests and the Pharaoh, the dragon projected a single thought, _Why have you hurt my Creator?

* * *

_

**(1)**In Egypt, when walking toward the Pharaoh, to put your left foot forward is to show that you give your heart to the Pharaoh. I think.

**(2)**I don't know what a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon looks like. Yes, it's a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Cut me some slack please? ***Pulls off Yugi puppy dog eyes***

AN:Yo! I almost forgot to update! I'm really disappointed in myself so I'm going to give myself a time out. 2 hours? 3 hours? Anyways... See ya!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! If I did, I wouldn't have sold the Yu-Gi-Oh! rights to 4 Kids.

* * *

Chapter 5

The court gaped at the dragon before the Pharaoh managed to gather himself enough to speak. "We mean your…Creator…no harm but—" The dragon cut him off.

_Do not lie to me! _The dragon roared again. _I have seen my Creator's memories and_— Keket raised a hand, silencing it immediately. She then…smiled? "My most sincere apologies. Fukayna gets temperamental when it come to me. I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is—" She suddenly clutched her head as the Sennen Eye, only black, appeared on her forehead. She raised her hand, struggling to close it into a fist, as if she didn't have control over her own body. But this wasn't Keket. This was some freakish demon version of her. Everything about her was tinged red. Her hair, her eyes. Even the air around her had turned slightly crimson. Her voice had become raspier as well. "_Fool. She thinks she can take control from me? I never should have used her _heka. _It made her stronger._" The red faded as the real Keket tugged control from whatever was in her head, screaming for it to get out. The Eye shattered, similar to when someone broke free from the control of the Millennium Rod. She collapsed, what seemed like shards of black glass exploded from her skin. It cut wounds into her but they healed almost immediately. As guards rushed forward to pick her up, everyone turned to look at the priest of the Millennium Rod. He shook his head. He didn't do anything. They would have seen the Eye anyways.

* * *

_Night has Just Fallen Over Khemet_

Keket sat bolt upright as soon as she realized she was back in the healer's hall. This also had the added bonus of scaring the life out of Mana, who had been sitting at her bedside, waithing for her to wake up. "Oh! You're awake!" Mana exclaimed, "Hi! I'm—"

"Mana, right?" Keket asked with a chuckle, "I heard." In truth, she had just gleaned the information from her mind, but no one needed to know that.

"Oh." That was all Mana could say in such awe. "What's your name?" she proceeded to ask excitedly.

"Keket," was the short reply. Mana's eyes widened and Keket braced herself for screaming. Mana screamed, but not quite in the way Keket had thought she would.

"That's awesome!" Mana yelled. She quickly lowered her voice. "Sorry. I get excited sometimes. But my best friend's name is Atemu, you know, the Crown Prince." She proceeded to ramble on about life at the palace until Keket interrupted her.

"You wouldn't happen to know any secret passageways would you?" Keket had spotted a few on her trips to the palace with 'Kura. They had gotten them out of quite a few tight spots. When Mana shook her head no, Keket led her to a passageway that led from just outside of the healer's hall and out into the the palace grounds. "Come on, I feel like some fresh air."

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Keket and Mana spent the night in the cool air of the palace gardens, talking about how their lives. Many things they did were similar and they found they could easily relate to one another. Keket admitted that she felt like a stranger to her own body, as the _thing_ in side her mind had wrenched her away from the controls. Mana must have dosed off, because when she woke from the heat of Ra, she had her back to a tree.**(1)** Keket was also nowhere to be found. She couldn't remember ever going near a tree last night though. Just as she thought this, a head poked out from the branches, amusement dancing through her eyes. "Well. The Princess wakes. Did you ever notice how heavy you are?**(2)**" Keket asked casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

"I am not heavy!" Mana cried, mortally offended. At least until she realized that Keket was looking into the wind.

"A storm is brewing…**(3)**" Keket murmured, her voice distant, just loud enough for Mana to hear. She shook herself out of it though and turned back to Mana. "What?" she asked seeing that Mana was looking at her weirdly.

"Are there going to be floods?" Mana asked curious. "What kind of storm?"

"Not a weather storm, Mana." Keket's voice took on the same tone. "A storm of destiny. One that will decide the future of mankind." Once more, she shook herself out and turned to face Mana again. "Come on. Introduce me to your friends." And smiling, they left the gardens.

Behind them, a pair of red-brown eyes snapped open.

* * *

**(1)** Apparently they have trees growing in the palace gardens. Check the anime.

**(2) **Oh no she didn't!

**(3)** I read this somewhere but I have NO IDEA! where.

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to finish this. It's also really short. I had to cut it off or else it would take too long to type. I really wasn't satisfied with the chapter I had before, so I guess it was a good thing it got deleted. I will also be updating as if this never happened. Better get to work! I left you guys at a cliffy! Please don't kill me. I'll give you a dollar?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"So…" Bakura/Demon said, "She will stay with the people at the palace? I'll teach her!"

_With Keket_

They were all wary of her at first but she showed them that she had no weapons(well, besides her heka**(1)**), they gradually began to trust her. After several months in the palace, she was like one of their own. It was when they had passed two floods**(2)**, that Bakura struck.

It was a peaceful day with them talking in the shade of a date palm, She had learned how to control her heka, was going to receive her staff in 7 rebirths of Ra**(3)** and had found out that Atemu had a great deal of magic within him, when he lept out of no where, straight in front of Keket. "So, little sister, how's it going?" Bakura cackled merrily, "How is my Princess doing?"

Keket knew at once this wasn't her 'Kura. It wasn't just that he acted differently, his aura was tainted, smeared with darkness. She knew just what was happening. "Bakura." He started. She had not called him that for several floods now. What was going on? "I will not go back with you until you break free of the _thing_ that controls you." She looked at him through those pale eyes. "You can fight him, I know you can. Good luck, and may the Gods be with you." With that she waved her hand and Bakura disappeared.

_Seven Rebirths of Ra Later_

Keket and Mahado were going to get their staffs. They were rather excited because it meant that they would fully qualified magicians**(4)**. The man that led them to the shop was the head of the elite magicians under the Pharaoh's service. He had expected them to be nervous but they wandered along calmly, without a single word. By the time they got to the shop, he was seriously creeped. They have such control at so young of an age. Their emotions won't run out of hand and make their heka unusable. That was one of the greatest setbacks for a magician. When their emotions were out of hand, so was their heka.

The man who sold staffs crafted them each by hand, so not one was the same as another. There were mates and siblings, but they were each unique. When they arrived, Mahado teased Keket before they entered the shop. "You aren't going to be the way you were at the first supper you attended right?" he asked smirking playfully. Keket blushed at what had happened. They had just walked into the dining hall and Keket had been awed by the sheer amount of food. She had carefully taken small portions of food and stowed them away in an oilcloth. Mana found her carefully rationing them the next day, protecting them like they were her life.

As they walked into the store, Keket felt a presence that wasn't completely natural. It was older, much, much older, than one's mind should be. She started when she realized what it was. It was the presence of an immortal.

A man with large, pale eyes**(5)** came out of the back of the store, saying, "Ah. These must be the two new magicians. The Pharaoh has told me much about them." His eyes past over them, lingering just a bit longer on Keket than Mahado. "Now, will you be getting a wand or a staff?"

"Staff," They said together. Mana wanted a wand, but Mahado and Keket had agreed that staffs would be useful as a melee weapon as well as something to direct their magic through.

"And why do you want a staff?" the man asked, "Surely a wand would be easier to carry?" They had solved this problem as well. After hours in the Great Library, Atemu had finally found a tome that said if you put a piece of your heka inside the director, it can only be used by you and it will change as you wish for it. It was followed by a long complicated incantation that would allow you to draw out a piece of your magic, but, thankfully, they found out the Keket could manipulate other heka that was not hers. It turns out that her _ka_ had more to it than it appeared. It was sentient, unlike other ka's, it could control itself without orders from its master, or Keket. Fukayna, apparently, knew a lot about how Keket's heka worked and how she could control it.

"We solved that problem not two rebirths of Ra ago." Keket replied coolly. "Now may we get our staffs?" She saw Mahado wince at her lack of manners. They had all painstakingly tried to teach her proper court behavior and had failed miserably. She had a quick temper and could not hold to her manners for long periods of time. Still, the man only nodded and motioned for them to follow him into the back.

As they stepped through the doorway, Keket felt a sudden pulse of power, and she and Mahado were separated by, something. Soon Keket could no longer see him and knew that she was far, far away from the world she knew. She was sure of it then. The man was definitely an immortal. She sent her heka ghosting through the area she was in and found, to her dismay, that she was in a separate dimension. The man walked in and looked at her with mild surprise. "You are a powerful one, to be able to spread your heka like that." He spoke with a calculating look on his face. "You would prob—"

"Why am I here?" Asked Keket, who was still telling her heka to find a way out. "What is this place?"

"This is the place where I make the staff. Or wand in some cases." He smiled around at the place around them, which Keket suddenly realized was covered in different materials. "The wand chooses the wizard**(6)**." He stated suddenly, turning back to her. "It is not your choice of how it's made but the staff's." He smiled at her. "In fact, I don't even make it. It makes itself. Watch." Just as he finished speaking, several things flew off the wall toward her, stopping a short distance away. "This is strange. Normally there are only two materials that come off… Unless…" He snapped his fingers and they spilt into to piles. "I knew it." He turned back to Keket. "Today you will not only gain a staff, but some other new weapons." He got to work. The first thing that came into being was her staff. It was quite beautiful, a four-foot-eight-inch long piece of twisted silver with a large sapphire in a knot of metal at the top. It was incredibly lightweight for its size, and she was slightly worried about the strength of the staff as a melee weapon until she realized that once she put her heka in it, it would become as hard as she wished. Even so, the man summoned up a large boulder that she repeatedly whacked with her staff, proving it's strength**(7)**. When he was finally done with the rest of the materials, Keket was staring at two of the most beautiful and yet most deadly weapons she had ever seen. They were made of black iron, with silver and gold inlay on the blades. The hilts were wrapped in fine gold and silver wire, twined around each other. There were two wires though, that had been shaped like vines and were wrapped around the bottom of the hilt, Keket wondered at their purpose. "The two vines at the bottom twine around eachother when you place the bottoms of the hilts together. It then becomes a bow**(8)**." He motioned for her to try it. She picked up the blades, feeling the way they were shaped perfectly for her to hold them, and pressed the ends together. The vines came to life, growing and wrapping together to form a connection between the two blades. The blades themselves changed shape, becoming slimmer and duller. Then a problem occurred to her.

"What about arrows?" she wondered, "You give me such a magnificent wepon and yet, there are no arrows for me to use."

"Your magic. Create arrows out of energy." He smiled at her one more time. Then the world around them disappeared.

* * *

**(1) **I'm going to stop italicizing heka now. It gets rather annoying.

**(2)** Years

**(3)** Days

**(4)** I will be calling magicians magicians and magic heka.

**(5)** Guess who?

**(6)** Now it should be really obvious.

**(7)** I know that silver is usually really soft, but work with me here.

**(8)** Like Pit's knives.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I told you to read the author's note up there. Okay. I'm planning on wrapping up this fic so I can start the first year at Hogwarts. There will be a lot of skipping in time. So about two or three more chapters and I Promise will be done. OK? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable does not belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 7

_Half a Year Later_

Keket sighed. It was getting more and more difficult to find someone to train with. They all seemed to be afraid of her, with her enchanted weapon and heka that she didn't need a staff for. So she went to her study, hoping to get something to eat on the way in. She managed to snag a loaf of bread from a servant as she passed by, with much mumbling and bowing of course. She hated how the Pharaoh had made her a noble lady. She felt so much like a stuffed rabbit on display for someone to buy. It was useful though, sometimes. Tomorrow she was going to ride out with the others to find out what was happening in a village where many disappearances had been reported. Atemu, she blushed slightly, had finally become a full-fledged magician.

She leaned back on her bed**(1)**, thinking about what had changed in the past three years of her life. She had gone from hating the Pharaoh and everything related to him, to being best friends with the Crown Prince and head-over-heels in love with him. She wondered how it happened. She knew that at first everyone thought she would try to escape, but this place…had seemed so…peaceful compared to a life on the run. There was also the sense of not belonging. Everywhere she went with 'Kura(Bakura, she reminded herself angrily) had seemed so distant, just another place to rob and leave. Here, she smiled, she had made friends, she had made allies, and she had found love.

She knew it was foolish to think that he would ever love her back. He was Crown Prince, even though she was a noble lady, he was better off marrying a princess from some far away country. She respected his privacy and did not dig through his head as she did with others. She had a faint suspicion that he could block her from his head though, or at least feel it when she went in. She was happy that Mana at least, was happy. She and Mahado had gotten together just two weeks ago. Some found it awkward, as Mahado was also teaching Mana magic, but Keket was happy for them. They had something she wanted very much.

Perhaps another reason she had stayed at the palace was because she had lost several years of her life to the Demon and she was keen on getting them back. She casually threw a knife up and caught it, repeating the process again and again. The palace seemed to be where most of the excitement happened, so it would seem plausible to think that she could relive some of her years there.

She reached under her simple dress(she refused to wear a noble ladies' clothing) and pulled out a pendant. It wasn't like the hammered gold necklaces of other royals, but it was just a stone on a gold chain. She had stolen it when she was nine, giving the other to her only friend at the time. It was blue, the color of a sapphire and had a small white dragon curled up in the center. Its sister, the other one she had stolen that day, was red with a small black dragon curled inside. They both pulsed to the others heartbeat. Keket held it in her hand, the only sign that her old friend was still alive.

Keket didn't notice when she fell asleep. She did notice, however, and woke up, when the pendant stopped pulsing.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Keket rode out with the rest of them, at Atemu's right hand. She was still worried about what had happened to her friend. _Was she okay? Was she _alive_?_ So many unanswered questions. If she wasn't alive she was going to kill someone. "Atemu," shrieked a high voice. "It's so hot! Is it always like this in Egypt?" Keket and Atemu rolled their eyes simultaneously before grinning at each other. Last night at dinner, a royal princess from some faraway country, that Keket didn't bother learning the name of, came to Egypt to sample royal courts from foreign countries. Keket rolled her eyes again. More like seduce the prince into marrying her. It was quite obvious though, that Atemu wanted nothing to do with her.

"This is _Egypt_." Atemu replied simply, as if she could not understand him well. Keket sincerely doubted she could. She couldn't even ride a horse right**(2)**! She was swaying from side to side, obviously discomforting her horse and keeping the rein in a tight grip, ruining the horse's mouth. She also seemed to want to keep extremely close to the prince and the horses kept on bumping together, ears laid back, but obedient to their master's wishes. The princess opened her mouth as though to speak. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Keket and Atemu snickered. "Keket…" he said, pretending to be exasperated, "Please?" He looked at her with pleading puppy dog eyes. Keket shrugged, but with the motion she covered her face in a screen of magic which wouldn't allow them to see her blush, and undid the silencing spell on the princess.

"Oops. My most sincere apologies." Keket mocked. She performed a half bow to the princess and looked forward again. She cast a quick spell across her and Atemu's ears to protect them from the princess's shrieks.

"You can't treat me like this! I'm royalty!" she began a long, boring rant on how she was a princess and, despite her being a magician, she owed her some respect. Keket froze suddenly, feeling the familiar tug on her throat of the pendant. Its sister was near. Keket practically fell off of her horse in her desperation to get to the pendant. She scooped up what looked like a handful of sand, and letting the grains fall through her fingers, the pendant was revealed in all its glory. The jewel glowed bright red for a second before it faded. _This is…nice_. Fukayna said. _What is this?_

_ This is…the pendant my friend used to wear_. Keket sighed. Why is this so difficult? She strode over to her horse and mounted again. "Let's Go."

* * *

_Later That Day_

They wandered through the village, looking at the charred remains of what used to be buildings. Keket beckoned them in one direction, she had heard a sound. She didn't dare use her heka, in case Bakura or one of his minions were there. It took a lot of effort to mask the bright blue glow of her heka but she was getting better at it with each passing day. She wandered cautiously into a building, certain it was where the sound had come from. There! The sound of quick, controlled breathing. From the closet. She held up a hand, telling them to keep away before she narrowed her eyes in focus. She proceeded to make loud, clomping noises before swearing. Everyone outside the door stared at her in shock. She had definitely not learned any of those words in the palace.

A tan hand shot out of the shadows, snatching Keket around the neck. She suppressed a grin. Feigning panic and surprise, she 'fumbled' around, pleading for mercy. Then reaching up to grab the hand, the knife she kept hidden in her sleeve shot out and cut the hand in a painful, but not deadly, slash. The person gasped in surprise and let go, and, before he knew it, was pressed to the wall with a blade pressed to his throat. She had the expression on her face that showed she was searching his mind, when she recoiled from him as though he were a leper.

"When did you last see Kisara?"

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! I almost forgot to update today! Please don't kill me for the cliffy! Oh yeah. Apparently they had horses and beds back then. It's in the anime. Jeez. They really screwed up. Review please! I asked nicely so can you please review? And it doesn't matter if you're flaming or not. I just want to know how to make my story better!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Kisara?" The boy said the word slowly, as though he were tasting it, and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Apparently he liked the taste. "Was she…?"

"Yes, her. When did you last see her?" Keket's eyes flashed. Not with anger or pity, but with confusion. His memories had shown her a large white dragon with sapphire blue eyes. Kisara's _ka_? She couldn't dig any deeper without driving him insane. He was suffering from the shock of last night.

"I–I…I don't know." He suddenly looked defeated. A picture of Kisara's frightened face popped up in his mind. Keket could see, deep inside those wide, blue eyes, a dark sorrow. She suspected it was her own fault. Leaving her one and only friend alone…it was unforgivable (AN:Bakura doesn't count. He was her _brother_). "The white dragon? Was that also her?" There was a strange light in his eyes now. There was a fire there, an obsession. He wanted to find her. To make her happy. Keket couldn't even make her own best friend happy. If she wanted to consider Kisara a friend.

"Yes." There was a flash of something around him. _That wasn't_...? She snapped her fingers and a screen of energy appeared before her eyes. She hid the color though, as she didn't want to alarm him. _There!_ Heka. Lots of it. He had just a bit more than Mahado. If he got anymore agitated it would run wild. _Calm him down_._ Get his name_. _Familiar things to him_. "What is your name?"

"Seto." He ran a hand through his hair, agitated. She sized him up. Strong build, tall, powerful heka, brown hair, sharp blue eyes. He will do well.

"Very well. Seto, come with me." She spun on her heel and made as if to step away. She felt something fly from Seto's hand and she smirked before she spun and caught it. "Now that you are unarmed, come with me."

_The Next Day_

"Atemu!" Keket ran up to him in a corridor. "We are going to ask Seto some questions. Do you want to come?" She looked at him hopefully, eyes begging him to accompany her and get him away from the wench—er…princess. However much she hated to admit it, she was jealous. She glared at the girl beside him and tried to remember her name. Tania? Tana? Tia? No it was…Teana.(AN: It's pronounced Tay-AH-nuh. I think)

"Of course! You said something about him perhaps becoming a priest?" His eyes told her that he wanted to get away from Teana as well. "I would love to accompany you." He pried his arm from Teana's vice-like grip. He grabbed Keket by the hand and dragged her away from Teana, ducking through secret passageways until they had lost her. "Thank Ra…" he panted, winded from their sprint. "Where are we going again?" he continued, looking at Keket questioningly.

"Follow me." She responded, turning away so he wouldn't see her flushed cheeks. She pushed a stone in and the wall opened up in front of her. She ducked in, holding the stone for a moment longer to make sure that there was enough time for them both to get in. When they got to Seto's quarters, everyone was there waiting.

"What took you so long?" complained Mana. "We've been waiting forever!" This was Mana's first time taking part in a trial and she was impatient.

"Hush, Mana." Mahado scolded, eyes soft. "We can't all be on time. Besides Atemu seems to have found himself a shadow. Where is she by the way?" He asked suppressing a smile. It seemed everyone except for Atemu knew of Keket's feelings. She could hear his thoughts right now. _Oh they make such a wonderful couple! They would have beautiful children! It would—_ Keket blocked it out after that. _Children? _She knew everyone thought Atemu should have married many floods ago but he just did not want any of the brides his father chose for him.

"We managed to escape," Atemu responded easily. He nodded toward Seto. "Keket seems to think you would be an excellent right-hand for me." He glanced at her. "Prove it."

"Here." She touched his shoulder. His crimson eyes flashed blue for a moment before returning to their original color. "I only saw his heka because he was agitated. If I hadn't seen the flash I wouldn't have thought to look and half of us might be dead." Atemu nodded, seeing what she meant. The filter on his eyesshowed him the heka around him. He could see the bright blue glow that was Keket to his right and his own brilliant gold one. Seto though, his glow was sandy brown. It was perhaps a tad brighter than Mahado's orange one. And much brighter than Mana's pink one.

"You can remove it now. Thank you." He spoke to Keket, grateful to her for bringing this to his attention. He winced at the distant call of Teana. "I better go. She won't be happy." Keket cast a quick spell on his ears to protect him from her screams. And friendship speeches. Those were horrible.

* * *

AN: OK! I'm updating early because I'm going to my friend's dad's company's party for the families... I'm confused... Anyways!Sorry it's so short. I can't force myself to write so every week I give what I can. It's just so ... wrong to force yourself to write. You know what I mean? Read and enjoy. It would be nice if you reviewed. PLEASE? I CRAVE reviews. Even if it's a flame! OK then, I'll see you in two weeks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (I really wish I did, though.)

* * *

Chapter 9

_Two Days Later_

"TEANA!" Keket quickly rounded the corner to see Atemu yelling at the aforementioned princess. "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU ASK ME IF YOU ARE PRETTY, OR HOW MUCH YOU HANG ONTO MY ARM I WILL _NOT_ ASK FOR YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE!" Everyone along the corridor gaped at the Crown Prince as he took a deep breath and stormed away. _Keket_, came the thought. _Meet me in my rooms?_ Oh. It was Atemu.

_Be right there_. Confused, Keket rushed through several secret passageways, taking the most direct route. Stepping into his receiving rooms, she immediately spotted the trembling body on the cushions. "Atemu?" Keket asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?" She was trying to name the emotion rolling off him in waves. The almost-hysterical laughter brought her back. Her head whipped around to see Teana crouched in the doorframe laughing with Atemu.

"Sorry—Keket, but—" Teana drew a shuddering breath, "We—pulled a—trick—on—you." They both managed to control their laughter and began explaining what they had done. It turned out that Teana hadn't wanted to marry Atemu either so she had told him and they arranged a huge scene in the middle of the palace. By the end Keket was grinning too.

"You cast the spell that kept me out of her head?" Keket inquired to Atemu. He shook his head.

"Her kingdom's magicians heard that you could get in so they all joined together to cast the spell." He explained that all of the most powerful magicians of her kingdom created a net of magics(sp?) to protect her mind. "You didn't take it down?"

"No," she responded, tapping into Teana's mind and sorting through all of the magic in the 'net'. There was no trace of Atemu's magical signature. "I thought that if you cast it, there would be a good reason." Something occurred to her. "Teana, you had to agree to this right?" At her nod Keket continued, "Why did you agree if you didn't want to marry him?" Teana smiled ruefully before she replied.

"It is a stupid reason, but I like to dance. No. I love to dance." She scowled suddenly. "They told me that I would be able to learn a new dance if I went to Egypt. They never told me you only dance in private or for ceremonies."

"I could teach you a dance." Atemu spoke up suddenly, "There was one dance I learned that they told me was okay to teach others." Teana looked at him for a moment before her face broke into a smile.

"Really?" Her face fell. "But I leave tomorrow." She continued forlornly."You couldn't possibly teach me a new dance by tomorrow."

"Watch me." Teana's head snapped up at the confidence in his voice. "Just watch."

_Three Months Later_

Keket had gone to her estates for a month to check on the serums she had sent her mages recipes of. They were testers of a sort and she was hoping they worked. The truth serum**(1)** was ready to be tested but she didn't want to use it until they had perfected the recipe. She carried three vials in a leather pouch; a large one for the Pharaoh, a smaller one for the Crown Prince, and one vial containing 5 servings for herself. The original recipe was meant for one drop to be enough, but when the liquid energy(compliments of Keket and Atemu) was added, it became so powerful that the person was spilling out everything with no way to dam the truths. Therefore, the mages had diluted it enough with water before they added the energy (which prevented it from losing its effect when mixed) so that five drops would work. They added the energy and now it took only three drops to do its magic. Keket had ordered for a vial the size of Atemu's be sent to Princess Teana, from 'a friend'. The best thing about the serum was that it worked around all blockages that protected the mind from reading.

Keket looked up from her horse's mane. They were almost at the palace; she could feel the power of Mahado's wards from here. As she and her group of guards (Atemu had insisted they come) passed through the gates, she immediately felt something was wrong. Before Keket had left, she had set up a magical grid that encompassed the entire palace within the gates. She had linked that grid to Atemu, Seto, Mahado, and Mana, so that they would know if anyone who had not registered their energy signature, not magical signature as not everyone had magic, with the guards. Keket was also linked to the grid but she had not used more heka to keep herself linked to it when she was not on it. Therefore, as soon as she stepped through, she could sense the three unfamiliar energies. Shouting a request for them to take her horse, she dropped to the ground running. Following the path the energies were taking she realized with horror that they were headed, with alarming speed, for the Pharaoh. There was another energy heading her way and she drew knives with her left hand and summoned her staff to her right. She twirled the staff and shrank it with her will. Fukayna appeared from her pendant in a flash of ruby lightning, flying alongside Keket. _It's only Atemu, Sagira_. Fukayna told her, amused, _Have you forgetten his magic so soon?_

_I don't have time to listen to…Atemu? _Keket paused in her rant. _Oh_._ Can you give me a ride?_

_Of course_. Fukayna grew larger, small enough to fit through the hallways and secret passageways, but large enough to carry Keket. _Hop on_. Keket leaped onto her neck, placed her weapons in easy-to-reach places, and fueled Fukayna's strength with her own heka. _Maybe you should use your enchanted blades?_ Fukayna inquired. _Isn't that what they were made for?_

_I almost forgot about those! _Keket exclaimed into Fukayna's mind. _I never need to use them!_

_That's good, right?_ Fukayna asked uncertainly. _Right?_

_Sure_. Keket responded. She put away her knives with the ease of practice and summoned the blades she had gotten from the immortal. _Fukayna? What was his name? The immortal I mean_.

_I believe his name is…Ollivander_. Her ka responded after a pause. _Isn't that a strange name? Our names mean something, but his…we must check up on this later!_

_Sure_. Keket stopped mind-speaking with her ka. She focused on the grid, searching for the other magical signatures. She was far ahead of the others, thanks to Fukayna. The signatures were just ahead, right next to the Pha— _NO!_ The Pharaoh's energy just guttered out! They rounded one more corner and came face to face with the doors to the throne rooms. Keket blasted them open without a thought. Fukayna flew in, landing on top of the assassins, roaring fiercely. Keket raised a hand, conjuring knives out of the air, creating floating collars of knives, pointing inward, around both men's necks. When she had the collars secured around their necks with magic she rushed to the Pharaoh's body. Desperately she sent her heka ghosting through his body, trying to find just one bit of light, just one bit of life. She knew Atemu wasn't ready for this, she knew the kingdom wasn't ready for this. Nothing, absolutely nothing. A gasp behind her made her spin around. Mana and Mahado were stepping through the doorway avoiding the broken pieces of the door. They looked at Keket with The Question in their eyes. I shook my head and Mana let out a wail.

"Keket?" Atemu sprinted in with Seto right behind him. "Father!" He ran over and knelt by Keket. "Anything?" Another shake of the head. "Where are the Priests?" he asked suddenly, hishead snapping up. They could see that he was holding back tears. They answered the question, if only to give him something to focus on. "Keket…Did you bring the truth serum?"

"Yes…My Pharaoh." Keket responded uneasily. Atemu's eye widened at this.

"Please don't call me that…" He took a deep breath. "Anything- anything, but that. Please." A tremor ran through his body. He turned aro?"und to face the assassins again. "Can I use it?"

"Yeah…" Keket dug through her pouch before coming up with two vials, the Pharaoh's and the Crown Prince's. "Here. Which one do you wish to use?" She asked, holding up the vials. He reached out and pulled the smaller into his hand.

"How many drops?" He asked.

"Three." She replied evenly. They watched him pry open their mouths before dropping in the potion. "May I ask the first question? To show you how specific the questions must be." She added hastily when she saw him about to argue. At his nod she turned and spoke clearly, "From whom did you receive your orders to assassinate the Pharaoh?" The men looked up at her, giving her death glares. She shrugged it off uneasily, they still had nothing on Seto. ** (2)**

"Why, don't you know, _Princess_?" They grinned at her horrified expression.

"Master Bakura."

* * *

**(1)** Veritaserum!

**(2)** XD lol!

* * *

AN: Thanks to my WONDERFUL beta, lillyflower's revenge, this chapter could come up. Woohoo! Longest chapter so far! Happy late 4th of July everyone! Please review! Flames and con-crit are also welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable does NOT belong to me. Except for Keket. You recognize her from the previous chapters right?

* * *

Chapter 10

The only outward sign that Keket had heard was the miniscule widening of her eyes. Inside, she desperately tried to get a rein on her magic. _I'll take care of that_. The voice of Fukayna in her head was like an anchoring point. _You deal with the assassins_. Keket slowly raised her hand, slowly murmured a word, and the knives slowly moved closer the their necks, the points pressing against the soft skin of their necks. Keket stopped the knives again with a wave of her hand. "What were the exact orders that," she paused before continuing, "Bakura gave you?" The men snarled as they tried to fight the potion, but, in the end, they gave up and answered quietly.

"He told us to eliminate the Pharaoh in a way that will bring attention to ourselves and to finish the job before we were found." They grinned maliciously. "Now, without a Pharaoh, the master will easily destroy the Crown and resurrect the Great One!" Keket paled under her tan at the mention of a 'Great One.'

"Who is the Great One?" Keket asked, eyes narrowed. "Tell me everything you know."

They growled again but answered obligingly. "He is the Dark Master, the one who rules the Shadows, and gives Master Bakura his power." It was just as she feared. _Zorc_.

"What is the location of the Thief King's headquarters?" Keket asked, wondering if he still used the title, if he was still a thief. Mentally, she scoffed. Of course he would! He was Bakura, for Ra's sake!

"…" The men had their mouths open but no sound was coming from them. "… we cannot say…" They tried again and shook their heads, appreciative smiles on their faces. "Ingenious."

"Perhaps we shall take over the interrogation?" The voice of Atemu brought them out of their own little bubble. _Control your emotions, Keket_, his voice ringing in her head. _Find a place to release your frustration_. _You're dismissed_. _And that's an order_. Keket looked at him. Outwardly, he was taking his father's death rather well. She knew, however, that it was an act. Everyone who knew him well would be able to tell. The strange light in his eyes, the tensing muscles in his neck, they were all signs. She nodded once before escaping to her rooms. On her way out, she touched his shoulder and he felt a jolt of energy. _Be Strong_, were her parting words.

_

* * *

In Keket's Rooms_

Another fist hit the wall. "Damn it!" Keket screamed, "Why? WHY? Why you, 'Kura? Why?" she asked, before falling to the ground. _ Dammit 'Kura_. _What happened to you? You used to be so nice, someone I looked up to_._ Where did you go wrong?_ Lying there on the floor, Keket made a vow. She would get her brother back. Not today, not tomorrow. But one day, one day a long time from now, she would have _her_ 'Kura back.

_

* * *

Two Months Later, High Nile Festival, Pharaoh's Coronation Ceremony_

Keket sighed. She had spent half the day looking for Kisara. She had to be at the High Nile Festival! Right? 'Sara never really liked crowds though. But this was Osiris' rebirth! She had to be here. Keket needed to apologize and return her pendant. She wandered through the village looking for anyone who she could ask about Kisara's prescence. She saw a group of people gathered around something. Curios, she pushed and shoved her way in, using her smaller size to squeeze through the crowd. At the very center was the person she was looking for. "Kisara!" Keket cried, and immediately sent Fukayna to fetch Seto. She started dispersing the crowd. Kisara had numerous cuts and bruises from stones and fists. Her strange appearance, pale skin, white hair, and blue eyes, made her distant from others. It had been one of things that had brought them together in the first place. Seto came in a small chariot for Kisara. He cleared away the rest of the crowd. Keket proceeded to pull off the blue pendant with the White Dragon in it. Setting her palm lightly against it, she put a small amount of her energy into the pendant, just enough to heal most of her major wounds. Clipping the pendant around her throat, Kisara's body glowed bright blue before many of the cuts were gone, no scars or anything. Seto and Keket nodded at each other and Seto took Kisara back to the palace to the main healer, Dian Keto (AN: **XD**). Dian was the one whom Keket had been in the care of when she had been captured. She was still a close friend and a useful ally. She began tracking the people by the energy signatures on the stones and the ones she recorded from Kisara's bruises. She found one and cast a spell that would not allow him to cause anyone harm for the next 10 years unless he was in danger of death. She repeated the process for all of the people still alive. A few were found dead in alleys, causing Keket to shake her head at Seto's brutal punishments. When finished with her task she summoned her horse and rode back to the castle, getting many complaints from her ka.

_

* * *

Same day, In the Palace, Kisara's POV_

A groan left my lips. Where am I? I try to sit up but the pain in my body causes me to flop back down again. The last thing I remember was… a mob of people, and a sharp pain in my head… How'd I get here? Sitting up despite the protests of my body, I try to get a sense of where I am. Wow. These walls go really high up. But the only place that's tall enough would be… Holy Ra… I'm in the Palace. An old woman comes out from a separate room. "Oh good! You're awake!" Her wrinkled face split into a grin. "So you're the mighty Kisara?" It was more of a statement than a question. "White hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Just as Keket described you!" Keket? Keket!

"WHAT?" Kisara yelled, leaping out of bed. It was a testament to the training Keket had given Kisara that she did not cry out in pain. "She's here? Where is she?" The pain finally got to me as I sat down on the bed again. Keket… What became of her? Anger suddenly welled up from nowhere. She left me! Wait a moment… Why was she in the Palace? Lo and behold, the object of all these questions came rushing through the door. Followed by… Seto? "SETO! KEKET!"

"Oh so his name gets screamed before mine?" Keket asked, mock-pouting. "Do you still have…?" She lifted her pendant from under her dress. Red and Black. Wait a moment…

"That one's mine right?" I reach under my dress to pull the pendant out. Blue and White. "Why do I have the blue and white one?"

"It represents your ka. See?" Fukayna appeared in a flash of red light. "Now, I think Seto here is getting impatient. Go ahead you two." She closed her eyes for a moment, her mouth creasing into a frown. "I have to go find Atemu… Make sure to get ready for the coronation soon, Seto." She sauntered out of the room and disappeared.

The was a bit of a silence before, "Are- are you okay?" Seto asked hesitantly. "I mean I was wondering if you would be alright to go to Atemu's coronation…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean—"

"I should be." I stifle a giggle at the color rising to his cheeks. "What do you think I should wear?"

* * *

AN: If you guys were wondering, Keket means Mythical goddess of darkness and Fukayna means Intelligent. They're both in Egyptian. I chose Keket to be the opposite of Atemu, the god that represents the sun. I need a name for Kisara's ka. Any ideas? REVIEW! Please? Pretty please with sprinkles and fudge and marshmallows and sugar and a cherry on top?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine!

* * *

Chapter 11

_Same Day, Coronation Ceremony_

Atemu was trembling. Seto stood to his right, with Keket on his left. Father was dead. He had tried to push it away, tried so hard. The coronation however, brought it all back. He was dead. They would never open a feast together again nor would he ever hear him announcing the start of the High Nile Festival ever again. Still, he remembered Keket's words from that day. _Be Strong_. I'll try, he thought to himself, I'll try.

_The Next Day_

The coronation was still going. Atemu was trying really hard not to get as drunk as was possible and forget all his grief but the most important part was yet to come. He had to be accepted by the Millennium Puzzle. That wasn't happening until sunset so he was not drowning his sorrows until he truly took his father's place.

_That Evening, The Sun Has Set_

This is it. There was no turning back. He would soon be the Pharaoh of Egypt and the most influential man in Khemet or he would be dead. He actually hoped it was the latter. I'm too young for this! Little did he know of his distant successor, Tutankhamen, who would rise to the throne at age nine. He felt the chain fall around his neck. There was a brilliant flash of golden light and suddenly, he felt something heavy fall on his head. He heard gasps all around him and he turned around slowly. Did they set the crown on his head already? _Atemu!_, came Keket's urgent voice. _What did you do?_ What? What did he do? _I didn't do anything!_ …_Why?_ What happened? Was he bald? Oh no! He was bald wasn't he? _Um… Not sure if you know but…there's a weird crown on your head. I for one have never seen it._ _I don't think Seto has either._ Atemu sighed. _Oh, for the love of Ra. Why does this stuff always seem to happen to me?_

_Two Days Later_

"Atemu." Keket's voice rang through the room. "Can I speak with you later?"

"Yeah…" He looked at her distractedly. "Why?"

"There's a reason I said 'Later'." She responded, eyebrows raised. "Any other pointless questions?" After he shook his head no, she swept out of the room. She walked out confidently but the expression on her face was anything but the same. She truly looked like she was facing the dragon. The servants scuttled away. They had many things to prepare for the gathering tonight. There was no time to be distracted by the lady.

_That Night_

Keket took a deep breath before she entered into the Grand Reception Room. Atemu was seated in the larger throne with many foreign princess clustered around him. Keket snickered at his situation. All of them were dressed like primitive slatterns (sluts). Their makeup was caked on, attempting to outline their check bones and eyes but only succeeding in making them look like … She probably shouldn't say. Their dresses were so see-through, you could barely tell they were wearing anything. Ra, they had no _idea_ how to win a guy. They sure were giving the other guys an eyeful. Like Kisara, Seto, and Atemu, her clothing was slightly sheer, nothing like what those… never mind… were wearing. She knew men were scanning her body appreciatively but she only had eyes for one guy. Sauntering up to the throne, she walked around the crowd to lean against the side of his throne. "I'm offended Atemu! You started the party without me?" The sluts were looking at her in a combination of awe, anger, and a bit of fear. The awe came from speaking with the Pharaoh in such a casual manner, the anger from taking his attention, and the fear from her appearance. Sure she was rather tall. And she had silver streaks through her hair. And she had brilliant silver eyes. And her teeth were unnaturally sharp. But that wasn't something to be afraid of, right?

"Oh my! I've offended the lady." Atemu responded with a grin. "I can't believe it. Would I be able to make it up with a dance?"

"It would be a start," Keket shot back with a haughty sniff, before they both broke into laughter and Atemu led her to the dance floor.

* * *

AN: Woohoo! Gotta make this quick cause I hafta go. I hope you guys like my new name! Do you? It means 'Priceless-Daughter' in Egyptian. Review please? They're what remind to keep updating. BTW, anonymous reviews are accepted. They have been for a while but I never got to mentioning it. See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Anything that does not belong to me, does not belong to me. Which is pretty much everything.

* * *

Chapter 12

_Next Morning, Before Ra Rose, Keket's POV_

Keket was nervous. There were lords and ladies all over the Hall and they were having a good time. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. _I hate crowds…_And so she did. She kept her happy mask in place though, barely keeping her disgust at the happiness away from her eyes. _Why is it so hard to hide my emotions today?_ Keket had a feeling she knew why. Today, she was going to tell Atemu about her past. The Millennium Items… She clenched her fist. Why, Bakura? I can feel your heka running through the palace. I know you're going to try something. But what? I tried to warn Seto but he's too love struck to actually listen. Kisara's ignoring me for things I didn't do, and Atemu's trying to avoid foreign princesses and noble's daughters. I've warded the Hall as well as I could without alerting Atemu, Set, and Mahado but she couldn't do much more. If they felt it they would be suspicious of her, being the 'sister' of Bakura. They had all been on edge since Ahknemkhanen died. Kisara reappearing didn't help Keket's stress. Seto was floating, seeing his 'long-lost love.' Atemu was stressed from his Father's death and Mahado was worried about Mana. Keket seemed the only one really worrying about Egypt. And she was worried about everyone else. She raised her hands to rub her temples before she stopped, seeing a familiar face. "Kisara?" Keket asked, slightly shocked, "What are you doing without Seto?"

"I don't think everything's right." Kisara mumbled. "The energies don't feel right…"

"What do you mean?" Keket ventured, hoping beyond hope that she could feel it.

"You can feel it can't you?" Kisara almost exclaimed, "The power coursing through the walls." She quieted suddenly, "It's dark…"

"Kisara…" Keket asked quietly, "Do you have your necklace on you?" Keket pulled out her own from under her dress.

"Of course." Kisara pulled out her own. "There's a presence in there… It's familiar."

"Excellent." Keket almost smiled. "That means your ka is in there. That's very good." She pursed her lips at a new problem. "Do you know what your ka is?"

"Um…" Kisara was a bit uncertain about what she meant. "My soul?"

"No, the creature!"

"I think… I'm pretty sure it's a dragon…" Kisara was a bit afraid the power that might be in her.

"I knew it!" Keket murmured to herself, remembering Seto's memories. "He was right." There was a scream and the voices of the guards rushed over them. It had begun! An arrow flew towards them but Keket blocked it with a wave of her hand. "I'm going to teach you to summon it." She pulled her behind the nearest pillar. "Stop." Kisara paused. "Be Quiet." Her breathing slowed and the panic faded from her eyes. "Make a Connection."

"What?" Kisara hissed. "What in the name of the Pharaoh does that mean?"

"I'm just joking." Keket told her quickly. "Search yourself. Find the…" Keket paused. Summoning Fukayna was natural for her, so how did she help Kisara? "Do you like Seto?"

"Keket…"

"Answer me!"

"Well, yeah…"

"Do you love him?" Keket asked, more urgently.

"I think so…" Kisara replied slowly, unsure what this had to do with summoning.

"Would you give your life to protect him?"

"Yes." Kisara was a bit fed up now.

"Good!" Keket was actually excited. "Pretend that you're protecting Seto! Summon your ka to fight for him."

"Alright!" The white dragon burst in with a flash of light. With a thundering roar, Fukayna appeared alongside it. They were nearly equal in power, with the White Dragon slightly weaker. _Fukayna! Destroy all those tainted with Bakura's power!_

"Kisara." Her head snapped toward Keket. "Go. Command your ka." She ran through the fray, ducking and dodging like she had been doing it her whole life.

"Bakura." Keket's voice rang through the entire hall. "Come out here and face me."

"Not a chance little girl." His voice cackled. "This palace will burn to the ground!"

* * *

AN: I can't believe this chapter is so short. Honestly, I have no idea how to continue on with the plot right now... My beta's out of town for a while so there might be a bunch of mistakes. Honestly, I think I might discontinue this fic to start a new one. Keket is really a Mary-Sue... What do you think? Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling, respectively.

* * *

Chapter 13

_One Day Later_

Keket gazed at the destruction, face cold. From an outsider's point of view she would have looked as if she didn't care. If you asked one of her friends they would have told you that she was trying hard not to destroy something. Atemu especially, could see her heka swirling inside her, trying to find an opening. Bakura had tried to burn the palace, but with so many powerful mages inside, it was an impossible task. They each could help with a part. Keket had created a barrier between the largest flames and the air. It quickly burned out all the oxygen. The flames only seemed to burn brighter as they started absorbing all of the rest of the air as well. Once all the air in the pocket had disappeared, the flames kept burning for a good 3 hours. By the time they were all put out, Keket was exhausted. She took off her pendant slowly, wondering if she could still talk to Fukayna without it. Feeling a rush of energy filling her she wondered what powers her pendant had. She had told Kisara she had stolen them while in reality they had nearly whipped her in the face. She had caught it just in time but there was a cut on her palm for three days. She already knew that the necklaces were heka-proof but she had no idea what else they did. She would have to ask Mahado to run some tests on it.

Atemu had gone around helping with the more numerous small fires. No one had even noticed them at the time. They must have been set off during the party in such small flames so as not to be noticed. Keket knew that someone inside was lying to them. She would find them if it was the last thing she did. They were endangering her pack. Keket paused in her thoughts. _Pack?_ _Where had that come from?_ She rubbed her temples blinking. She was thinking like a wolf… Just as she thought that, a pain on her left upper arm made her wince. _What?_ She rolled up her sleeve to see that old scar of hers.

_Keket, Age 12_

_A figure ran along underneath a full moon. Keket was wearing a manic grin that would make Bakura flinch. She had found the weakness in the wealthy lord's protection spells. 'Kura would be so happy! They would be able to slowly drain all of his wealth and then play with him for a bit. She was so far into her ecstasy that she didn't hear it come up behind her. When she did realize the thing was there it was too late. It leaped at her, head twisted, frothing at the mouth. As it moved, Keket noticed it was a human-like wolf. A sharp pain in her upper arm brought her back to the fight. With a snarl she drew a knife and stabbed the creature in the stomach. She twisted the knife and pulled it out. Her arm was killing her. A sudden drain on her energy made her gasp as she watched her wound close before her eyes. Her heka kept on working though, negating enough of the poison so that she would not become the monster which bit her. Long before the process was over, she had already collapsed onto the ground._

_Back to the Now ;)_

When she had received her place in the palace, the first thing she did was run through the library, looking up wolf-like creatures. She had found it not long after. A werewolf, a creature bitten or born to transform into a wolf at each full moon. The wording had been slightly tricky but she assumed that if it was born as a werewolf then it transformed naturally into a wolf each full moon. The creature that was bitten (AN: I'm just going to call them the 'Bitten') by a natural born werewolf (AN: 'Born') became a werewolf painfully each full moon. Keket had to struggle with herself before she could refer to the Born and Bitten as people. Each full moon she developed a slight taste for raw meat and gradually her canines grew sharper. Keket woke from her memories as Atemu sat down next to her. "How long until the palace is back up to normal?"

"Not very much if we throw all of our energy into it," Keket replied, distracted as she watched all the people passing by, wondering if any of them posed a threat to her Pharaoh. "'We' meaning Mahado, Seto, and me." As Atemu opened his mouth to protest, Keket cut him off. "No. You, My Pharaoh, need to protect the city in case something like this happens again." He closed his mouth glumly, knowing she was right.

"I only wish that I could help. Look at me! What good is a Pharaoh if he cannot protect his own people?" Atemu cried out in frustration, running his hands through his hair. Keket frowned, _If only he could see what other do…_

"Atemu, you are doing your best. The people could not ask any more of you." Keket suddenly noticed the bags under his eyes. "Have you been sleeping well? You don't look well rested." She frowned. "Sleep."

"Where?" Atemu laughed bitterly, "The palace is in ruins!"

"You musn't speak like that!" Keket spoke slowly, but her voice rose slightly. "You just said you wished you could do more for your people! What can you do without you heka levels at their highest and with a mind clouded with unrest? Sleep!" Her voice softened slightly, "I will go and repair your room now, when I get back you will be here and you shall NOT move at all." Keket walked swiftly away, dragging Mahado with her by the ear. When she got back, Atemu was already asleep. _Oh, Atemu…there are things even you cannot bear alone…_

* * *

AN: Sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've just been really busy. I know it isn't much of an excuse, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, I only updated today because my lovely beta reviewed and reminded me I've been neglecting my story. Thanks a bunch to lillyflower's revenge!


	14. Abandoned

Hi everyone, this is Ain.

After rereading "I Promise", I've realized that I really don't know where I'm going with the story. I _will_ come back to it later, it's just going to keep bugging me until I finish it, but I think I need to mature a bit more as writer before I can finish this up. I'll be writing one-shots for other fandoms, and maybe extend back to the YGO fandom, but as of now, you can consider the story abandoned.

Sorry for everyone who thought this was another chapter, but I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging there.


End file.
